Let it Snow!
by Ellenarnia
Summary: A Christmas one shot, just because I needed some Christmas spirit.


**A little Christmassy one shot for you. I know that I am terribly out of season but you can blame tudorrose33, for her saying that is always Christmas in her heart. I have to agree with her if I'm honest. I love Christmas, so I thought why not.**

 **Let it Snow!**

"It's snowing!"

Grace had jumped up from her paperwork and went to the window. Roland looked up at her exclamation. He had, had been suspicions that it would snow over the past few days but didn't want to say anything. He had wanted to keep Grace's excitement to a minimum. Every year she became excited when it snowed. She was very much like a child when it came to Christmas.

"Sweetheart, calm down." he said, going back to his paperwork

"It's snowing though!" she repeated

"Yes it is," he said calmly "just like it did last year and the year before that and the year before that."

She scowled at him.

"Why do you get so excited about it anyway?" he asked in response

"It's magical, Roland."

"It's cold, wet and it stops the running of nearly everything." He complained

"You have no Christmas spirit."

"You have too much." He teased her "You're very childish."

"Roland, I never grew up with snow falling every Christmas. To me it's exciting." She told him "It just adds to the fun of the season."

"I'll admit that the snow adds to feel of the season," he confessed, she smiled at him encouragingly "it makes it even colder."

Her smile vanished and her scowl returned. She went to the desk and started to collect her paperwork.

"Grace, what are you doing?" he asked, confused

"I'm not staying in here with you, if you're going to insult Christmas, the snow and me." She told him sharply

"Darling, please." He implored her

She whipped round "Don't you darling me. Maybe you'll think next time you insult people." She snapped

She walked to the door but turned before she left.

"If you need me, Colonel Brett I will be in my office, doing my paperwork in peace."

With that she walked out and headed next door, to her office. He followed her quickly but was greeted by a door slamming in his face. He then heard the two locks on the door being pulled across. He banged on the door hoping that she would change her mind. He then saw a small piece of paper pushed out from under the door. He picked it up and read the writing.

 _I'll only come out when you apologise and you better mean it!_

Roland retreated back to his office and went to sit next to the stove. The room now had a chill because he had left the door open, after he had chased after her. He knew how much the snow meant to her and he was only teasing her in a friendly manner. He liked Christmas, just not the cold of the season. He had tried to enjoy it for the patient's sake but he couldn't help it, if he didn't like the cold or the snow. He thought back to his own childhood. He didn't mind the cold then and he had loved the snow. He would play for hours with his sister, making snowmen. Then an idea occurred to him. He got up and went quickly to see Grace.

...

Grace was annoyed. Roland had always mocked her love of the snow. The first time she had seen snow she was mesmerised by it. She had never seen snow when she was a child, living in India. After that it had become something magical and special, that she looked forward to every year. When the war had started, it had become even more important. It gave her something to be thankful for. The number of endless casualties had been softened when she saw the white clouds that had signified the snow was on its way.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" she called out

"Matron Carter, I need to speak to you immediately." She recognised the voice

"Go away Roland!" she shouted

"I've come to apologise." He appealed

She stood up and went over to the door. Drawing the bolts back, she opened the door only a little way.

Roland saw her through the small crack in the door.

"Can you forgive me?"

"What are you sorry for?" she asked. If she was going to forgive him, then he would have to work for her forgiveness.

"Can't I come in and apologise. It's cold out here." He complained

"Hmm, I don't think you're truly sorry." She then went to shut the door.

"Alright, alright," he tried to stop her, she paused in shutting the door. "I am sorry for saying that the snow was cold and wet."

"And?" she prompted

"I'm sorry for insulting Christmas and the snow and for calling you childish." He finished

She scrutinized him for a second.

"I'll give you my answer soon," she teased "come back in half an hour."

She closed the door on him

"Grace!"

She pulled the door open again.

"Yes?" she asked innocently

"I'll get you back you know." He told her as he stepped over the threshold of the office and into the warm.

"I expect nothing less." She answered and turned into his arms. "You must learn to appreciate Christmas though."

"Then you'll have to teach me. Not now though, I have a way to make it up to you." he told her

"Oh, really? What is it?"

"Snowmen." He said simply

"Snowmen?" she asked

"Yes, I used to love building snowmen, when I was a child."

"Yes but Roland, we're not children." She pointed out

"Can't we act like, we are?"

"No, if you still remember we are the command team of a hospital. We run the place, it sets a bad example if we start playing in the snow."

"That's true. We wouldn't want to corrupt the nurses and surgeons." He teased

"Don't you have a job to do somewhere Colonel Brett?"

"Don't you Matron Carter, shall we go to the wards and check on the patients?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

They started out of the office. Suddenly Roland felt something cold and wet hit the back of his neck. He turned and saw Grace standing behind him, holding a ball of snow, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"You little minx!" he exclaimed and he picked up a handful of snow and threw it, full force at her but she managed to dodge it.

She ran back towards the office while he chased her, throwing snowballs all the while. He finally caught her and put snow down the back of her dress. He then grabbed her around the waist and kissed her neck.

"Merry Christmas, darling."

"Merry Christmas, Roland."

 **Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
